Бентам
| jname = ベンサム | rname = Бэнсаму | ename = Бентам /Мистер Ту Бон Клей | first = Глава 129; Эпизод 78 | affiliation = Ньюкама Лэнд; is seen as the new Queen of Newkama Land.}} Барок Воркс (бывший) | occupation = Королева Ньюкама Лэнд; Офицер Барок Воркс (бывший) | birth = 15 августа | jva = Кадзуки Яо | rva = Александр Койгеров | epithet = | bounty = 32 000 000 | dfbackcolor = FEBFFF | dftextcolor = 471EA6 | dfname = Мане Мане но Ми | dfename = Плод Доппель-Доппель | dfmeaning = Копирование; Имитация | dftype = Парамеция }} Бентам , псевдоним Мистер 2, Бон Курей. Бывший офицер Барок Воркс и Окама (Японский жаргонизм, обозначающий трансвестита). Несмотря на то, что он, как офицер Барок Воркс, был противником Луффи, они быстро стали друзьями, что привело Бентама к самопожертвованию в Алабасте и позже в Импел Дауне. В настоящее время он стал новой Королевой Ньюкама Лэнда. Внешность Бентам - относительно высокий кросcдрессер, который носит броскую балетную одежду в теме лебедя. Обычно он одевает розовое пальто и голубую средневековую одежду. Как признак того, что он - окама, его шорты настолько шарообразны, что это делает его зад огромным и похожим на горшок (игра слов, поскольку термин окама может иметь отношение и к горшкам, и к ягодицам). У него на лице много косметики и часто появляется характерная широкая улыбка, которая иногда сохраняется после перевоплощения. Его ноги, выставленные напоказ, - очень волосатые, и поэтому окружающие часто испытывают отвращение от беззаботности его к своему внешнему виду. Несмотря на это под одеждой скрыто достаточно тренированное тело, что можно было увидеть в Импел Дауне, возможно, как результат его тренировок Окама кэмпо. Его номер легко различим в одежде, как и у всех агентов Барок Воркс. Номер 2 Мистера второго Бон Курея виден в форме его лебедей, которые имеют контур, как у цифры "2". Позднее, в Импел Дауне, он носит мешковатую полосатую робу заключенного. После таймскипа, когда он становится новым королем Ньюкама Лэнда, он носил несколько иную версию прошлого костюма с некоторыми функциями, такие как большие крылья и пушистый воротник. Галерея Основное Видеоигры Прочее Личность У него бросающаяся в глаза манера поведения, включающая в себя пение, танцы и вращение. Очень часто этим злит остальных агентов. Несмотря на то, что он ассасин, он превыше всего ставит дружбу. Мистер 2 Бон Курей высоко ценит дружбу, наперекор мнению других агентов, Мистера 1 и Мистера 5, о чем свидетельствует его самоотверженная жертва, которая позволила Соломенным Шляпам покинуть Алабасту, когда они попали в засаду капитана Хины, позднее, когда он снова атаковал Хину ради спасения Мисс Валентайн, и, в конце концов пожертвовал жизнью, чтобы открыть Врата Правосудия для беглецов из Импел Дауна. Также это указывает на его невероятную самоотверженность и справедливость, чем он очень гордится (сказав Магеллану, что не сожалеет о своей жертве) подобные действия он часто мотивирует говоря, что покинуть напарника - это не "путь окама". Хотя это не помешало ему напасть на Виви во время конфликта в Алубарне. Он всегда заканчивает предложение сочетанием "Ва ё", что в японском языке отражает женскую (если утвердительно) манеру речи. Он также постоянно говорил "Дзёудан дзанай ва ё", что переводится как "Хватит надо мной шутить!" или "Нечего тут шутить!". Еще он говорит "Ан, де, труа" (один, два, три - по-французски) и спрашивает остальных что будет на четыре. По его словам, неопределенный - его любимое слово. Отношения Барок Воркс Его открытая эмоциональная и поэтичная натура может раздражать других. Особенно заметно, что реакция на его присутствие у других агентов Барок Воркс мужского пола - далеко не удовольствие. Он также обращается к Крокодайлу "Ноль-чан", даже после того как узнал его личность. У него талант убеждать людей, чтобы они следовали за ним, и он может заставить других танцевать балет вместе с ним; ему кажется нравится учить других "пути окама" больше всего и он с удовольствием покажет другим как танцевать балет, например биллионам под его командой. Отношения с биллионами у него довольно сложные. Несмотря на то что он ругает их и бьет - он считает их товарищами, и, видимо, очень злится, когда Мистер 1 нападает на них. В то время как Мистер 2 имеет обычные безразличные профессиональные отношения с агентами Барок Воркс, он - в плохих отношениях с Мистером 1 Даз Бонзом. Из-за того что подвижная яркая натура Мистера 2 конфликтует со статичной холодной бессердечностью Мистера 1, они постоянно дерутся. Начиная с первого знакомства с ними в кафе Спайдерс мы видим постоянные ссоры между ними. Это похоже на соперничество Санджи (который победил Мистера 2) и Зоро (который победил Мистера 1). Друзья Эмпорио Иванков Соломенные шляпы Бентам стал близким другом Соломенных Шляп, после того как помог им сбежать от Хины в Алабасте и еще раз помог Луффи в Импел Дауне. Как ни странно, он обращается к членам команды Луффи по характерным внешним признакам, добавляя к ним (даже если они звучат как ребячество) - "чан" (т.е. Луффи - Шляпа-чан, Усопп - Нос-чан, и т.д.), а Луффи в ответ называет его "Бон-чан". Враги Магеллан Силы и способности Как окама, Бентам не испытывает недостатка уловок. В то время как он и обожает петь и танцевать, также он является мастером боевых искусств, хотя его главная угроза исходит не от боевых способностей. Его жульничество и способности к подражанию делают его довольно изворотливым противником, потому что он может легко избежать погони и вызвать сильное замешательство у людей, которым он противостоит. Также, по его словам, он отличный повар. Более того, у него достаточно силы воли чтобы сопротивляться удару хаки Луффи незадолго до того как он потерял сознание от ран нанесенных ему волками на Уровне 5. Дьявольский плод Мане Мане но Ми - это Дьявольский плод типа Парамеция, которые позволяет превращаться в любого человека которого он коснулся правой рукой. Возвратиться к первоначальному состоянию можно коснувшись лица левой рукой. "Мане" означает "имитация". Боевой стиль thumb|Мистер 2 использует Окама кэмпо в бою с Санджи. В бою Бентам обычно полагается не на способности Дьявольского плода, а на уникальное боевое искусство, известное как Окама Кэмпо, которое сочетает удары руками и ногами с его стилем балерины. Этот боевой стиль достаточно мощный, настолько, что Бон Курей мог взять верх и пинком отправить Мистера 1 (которой имеет больший ранг и по праву является опытным рукопашным бойцом) в полет, пробить им каменную стену во время их короткой потасовки, а также быть достойным противником Стилю Чёрной ноги Санджи. Похоже что он стал намного сильнее с тех пор как команда Соломенных шляп видела его последний раз, настолько, что стал способен наносить мощнейшие удары и даже сбить с ног Минотавра - одного из четырех демонов-стражей Импел Дауна. Он еще раз показал свою силу, когда голыми руками отбился от огромного волка, но остался ранен, окровавлен и потерял свою рубашку в бою. Оружие Два лебедя на его спине - это не только эффектный внешний вид. Бентам может снять их в средней части шеи и нацепить на свои балетки. Когда лебеди у него на ногах, его удары по мощности могут сравниться с выстрелами из ружья (из-за стальных клювов) и имеют больший радиус (из-за того что лебединая шея растягивается каждый раз когда он бьет). Также Бон Курей может снимать и бросать свои накладные ресницы как бумеранг, которые летит по дуге и возвращается ему на лицо. История Сага Алабасты Арка Литл Гарден Мистер 2 был отправлен сразу после поражения Мистера 3 в Литл Гарден, чтобы убить его за неудачную попытку уничтожить команду Соломенных Шляп. Однако, к тому времени как он добрался туда, там уже никого не было, и он стал беспокоиться, что Даз Бонз убьет его. И он приказывает своей команде отправиться в Алабасту на максимальной скорости, перехватывая все встречные корабли. Арка Алабасты Команда Соломенной Шляпы первые встречает Бон Курея по дороге в пустынное королевство Алабасту - родину Принцессы Виви, в которую они ее сопровождали. Бон Курей развеселил их, продемонстрировав им силу своего плода. Луффи, Усопп и Чоппер были в восторге от его способностей. Бон Курей съел Дьявольский плод Мане Мане но Ми, который позволяет ему копировать внешность любого, кого он коснулся рукой. Хотя в манге и аниме в основном демонстрируется способность копирования лица человека, Мане-Мане позволяет копировать также и тело: однажды он превратился в Нами и, к её ярости, показал Луффи, Чопперу и Усоппу её грудь (в ремейке он показал тело Нами не только им, но и Санджи, из-за чего девушка их всех побила). Когда его собственная команда приплыла его забрать, они назвали Бентама его кодовым именем, и то, что их новый друг оказался одним из врагов принцессы, поразило всю команду Соломенной Шляпы - даже Виви, которая не узнала агента в лицо, хотя и знала его внешность по описанию. На встрече агентов в Рейн Диннерс и Бон Курей обнаружил, что его новые друзья - враги его Босса, Крокодайла, что вынуждает его сражаться с ними. Позднее, в столице королевства Алубарне, когда команда Соломенной Шляпы одевается в плащи, чтобы скрыть свои личности и, притворившись Виви, отвлечь агентов, Бон Курей первыми встречает Усоппа и Ресничку. Он легко побеждает их за несколько секунд и, надев украденные снайперские очки Усоппа, Мистер 2 пытается в облике Усоппа обмануть Виви. Благодаря плану, который команда Соломенный Шляпы придумала, чтобы проверять истинность члена команды, Виви легко раскрыла его и вместе с Кару пустилась наутек, заняв его достаточно для того, чтобы Санджи пришел к ним на помощь. .]] Бой Бон Курея и Санджи был очень напряженным. Когда Санджи уже решил, что победил, Бон Курей обнаружил его слабость: Нами. Он воплощается в неё, используя её облик, чтобы вывести из строя Санджи, не способного ударить красивую женщину. Но тот заметил, что для проведения свои самых мощных атак Бон Курей должен возвращаться в свой истинный облик, и благодаря этому Санджи смог снова противостоять ему. Преимущество на стороне Санджи до тех пор, пока Бон Курей не снимает своих лебедей с плеч и не надевает их на ноги. С этими лебедями, у которых оказываются стальные клювы, его удары становятся такими же сильными, как выстрел из ружья, а радиус поражения увеличивается. Это создает еще больше проблем для Санджи, и ситуация снова становится не в его пользу. Но, в конечно счете, Санджи побеждает. Бон Курей умоляет Санджи добить его, полагая что будет убит за неудачу, но Санджи предлагает пожать ему руку за хороший поединок. Когда Бон Курей жмет ему руку, переполненный чувствами, Санджи вырубает его ударом в голову и забирает очки Усоппа. Когда команда Соломенной Шляпы готовится покинуть Алабасту после разрушения планов Крокодайла, Бон Курей звонит им по Дэн Дэн Муси (телефону-улитке) и говорит Луффи, что у него их корабль. Он спрятал его от дозорных в бухте (Смокер, Хина, Джанго, Железный кулак Фулбоди, Тасиги и т.д.) и утверждает, что сделал это потому что они - друзья. Теперь, когда он больше не член Барок Воркс (и подчиненный Крокодайла), он хочет быть их хорошим другом, возможно, присоединиться к их команде. Когда команда Соломенной Шляпы покинула Алабасту на Гоинг Мерри, Хина, Джанго и Фулбоди нападают на них. Бон Курею приходит в голову план, позволяющий им спастись. Он и его команда притворяются пиратами Соломенной Шляпы, таким образом отвлекая эскадру Хины на себя. Это позволяет Гоинг Мерри ускользнуть, в то время как Бон Курей, оставшись позади вместе со своими людьми, произносит речь о силе дружбы и человечности, и после этого он и его команда берут на абордаж корабли дозорных, а Луффи кричит ему, что никогда не забудет Бон Курея, своего друга. Операция Мисс Голденвик: "Встретить Барок Воркс". thumb|180px|Мистер 2 во время операции Мисс Голденвик. Хина захватывает Бона Курея, который, однако, спасается из тюрьмы с наградой за голову 32 000 000. Он вновь появляется в манге во время мини-сериала на обложках "Операция: встреча Барок Воркс", одетым в гораздо более изящных костюм, в которм он выглядит мужественнее, чем в своем обычном одеянии балетного кемпо. Пиджак похож на тот, который носил Роб Луччи, под ним - рубашка, на ногах - черные брюки. Он не красит губы помадой, но его на его щеках остался румянец, что позволяет думать, что он не искусственный. Позже он берет реванш у Хины, пытаясь спасти Мисс Валентайн от казни. После этого Мисс Голденвик, Мисс Валентайн и Мистер 5 освобождают Мистера 4, Мисс Даблфингер, Мисс Мерри Кристмас и Лассу. Мистер 2 связывают с Мистером 3 и кидают в тюрьму к уже заключенным Мистеру 0 (Крокодайлу) и Мистеру 1 (Дазу Бонзу), из чего можно заключить, что Бона Курея вновь победила Хина. Его позже переводят в тюрьму Импел Даун вместе с бывшими товарищами из Барок Воркс. Сага Великой Войны Арка Импел Дауна thumb|left|210px|Бентам встречает Луффи в Импел Дауне и объединяется с ним в команду Бентама замечают Багги и Галдино, танцующим в своей клетке на 3 уровне Импел Дауна (несмотря на то, что его награда меньше 50 000 000). Такое впечатление, что на него не повлияли жара и голод. Он моментально выражает удивление по поводу нахождения Мистера 3 в тюрьме. Галдино сомневается, выпускать ли Бентама из клетки, но в конце концов решается, так как Луффи гораздо охотнее будет им помогать, если с ними будет находиться его друг, то есть, Бентам. Позже Луффи атакуют Сфинкс и несколько охранников, и Бентам вмешивается в битву (притворяясь Зоро). чтобы сражаться на стороне Мугивары. После победы над сфинксом и трогательного воссоединения Бентам соглашается помочь Луффи достигнуть 5 уровня, где мечтает встретиться с одним человеком. Этот человек - Эмпорио Иванков, королева Королевства Камабакка и живой идол всех окама в мире. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 531 and Episode 432, Mr. 2 teams up with Luffy to help him get to Level 5. Пока они пытаются попасть на 4 уровень, их останавливает Минотавр. Бентам моментально распознает опасность и предупреждает Луффи о силе противника. Однако прежде чем они успевают что-то предпринять, Минотавр использует силу и скорость, чтобы отправить Бона в полет. Он также стремится ударить Луффи своим жезлом, но Курей отражает атаку, несмотря на сильную боль. которую он испытывает. Луффи, в свою очередь, использует Базуку, чтобы спасти друга от неминуемой смерти. Бентам видит, насколько сильным Луффи стал с момента их расставания в Арабасте. thumb|210px|Бентам и команда убегают от Минотавра Перед тем, как они достигли следующего уровня, Бентам предупреждает Луффи о таящейся впереди опасности: у них только один шанс приземлиться туда живыми, иначе они умрут. Однако за Багги и Галдино бежит Минотавр, и окама приходится победить его с помощью своего окама кемпо. Через мгновение они понимают, что летят в пропасть, потому что Магги бомба, которую использовал Багги, оказалась достаточно мощной, чтобы сломать пол под ними. К их счастью падающие осколки позволяют им отталкиваться от них, тем самым спасая от падения в кипящий котел. После того, как Бентам жалуется на жару, царящую на 4 уровне, Луффи начинает бежать в рандомном направлении, не заботясь о возможных опасностях. Тот факт, что Бон Курей смог определить, что Луффи бежит к кухне, показывает, насколько хорошо окама знает карту Импел Дауна. Так как, по логике, на кухне должно быть достаточно еды, он последовал за Луффи, чтобы подкрепиться и восстановить свои силы. Однако они вскоре были остановлены разозленным Магелланом, который неожиданно возник у них на пути. Бентам, зная пугающие разрушительные способности начальника тюрьмы, говорит Луффи убегать, но противник всерьез намеревается остановить Луффи любой ценой. В результате Бентам, борясь с самим собой и со своими принципами, отступает со слезами на глазах, так как понимает, что в этой битве шанс выжить совсем невелик. Он просит прощения у Луффи за свой подлый, но благоразумный поступок (полная противоположность безрассудству Луффи), однако не может справится со своими чувствами и возвращается, чтобы спасти Мугиваре жизнь. Через некоторый промежуток времени Бентам, вынужденный заботиться об отравленном друге, находящимся на пороге смерти, решает привести свой план в исполнение. Он сплачивает двух союзников (Багги и Галдино) и решает выдать себя за Ганнибала, естественно, предварительно его коснувшись. Бентам для этого принимает облик Нами - наиболее привлекательной женщины в его коллекции лиц - и приглашает в арсенал, чтобы замначальника тюрьмы помог "ей" раздеться. Там он атакует зазевавшегося Ганнибала, снимает всю его одежду и успешно выдает себя за работника тюрьмы.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 537 and Episode 438, Mr. 2 transforms into Nami to seduce Hannyabal and trap him in the weapon storage room. Первоначально все идет гладко. Бентам в личине Ганнибала вместе со все еще сомневающимися союзниками начинает спуск на 5 уровень, чтобы спасти Луффи. На вопрос, зачем он это делает, он просто отвечает, что они друзья. "Нет нужды в иных причинах!" - это принцип его пути окама.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 535 and Episode 437, Mr. 2 decides to go and save Luffy in Level 5. Перед спуском на следующий уровень Бентам в качестве Ганнибала дает распоряжение медицинской команде тюрьмы помочь Луффи, для чего врет им, что Дозорным Мугивара нужен живым. Однако медики сообщают, что могут лишь ускорить его неминуемую смерть. Бентам паникует, и Багги с Галдино советуют ему оставить обреченного Мугивару, говоря, что невозможно выжить после битвы с Магелланом. Это неожиданно напоминает ему, что Ива-сан, которого ищет Бентам, обладает потрясающими врачебными способностями. С этими мыслями вновь вернувший прежнее воодушевление Бон Курей спускается на пятый уровень, Холодный Ад. Багги и Галдино все еще не отстают, играя роль заключенных, которых "Ганнибал" лично переводит. На пути вниз обнаруживается, что человек, которого он ищет, уже давно исчез таинственным образом из своей клетки. Вместе с еще несколькими пропавшими заключенными его пропажу приписали к проделкам демонов. Суеверный народ, даже в живую видящий Импел Даун, не мог не мистифицировать их исчезновение. Бентам решает не оставлять поисков, и бродит по всему уровню, расспрашивая об Иванкове. thumb|left|210px|Бентам сражается с волками, защищая своего товарища. Он появляется перед клетками с замерзшими заключенными, почти раздетый, в своем настоящем облике. У всех он спрашивает о пропавших заключенных, но никто не отвечает. Из больше интересует возможность выбраться из клутки. Один из заключенных говорит о "странном чудике", иногда выходящем из леса. Бентам благодарит того за помощь и направляется туда, однако "помощник" умалчивает об опасных хищниках, живущих там. Как он и предполагал, на людей нападают волки. Бентам отражает их атаки, защищая себя и бессознательного Луффи. Однако волки нападют всей стаей, поэтому вымотанный Бентам вскоре начинает сдавать позиции. В тот момент, когда его готовится загрызть один из волков, неожиданно просыпается Луффи. Он кусает одно из животных и кричит, чтобы не трогали Бон-чана. В этот момент пробуждается Хаки, и враги падают поверженные. Этот рывок настолько изматывает друзей, что они остаются обессилено лежать посреди заснеженного леса. Появляется загадочная фигура.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 536 and Episode 438, Mr. 2 fades after having fought a hard battle with the ferocious wolves. Когда Бентам просыпается, он обнаруживает себя забинтованным в окружении странных людей. Они едят, пьют и веселятся, несмотря на то, что находятся в Импел Дауне. Это помещение вообще не похоже на тюрьму, а люди - на заключенных. Он в шоке пытается выяснить, где находится, а, особенно, каково состояние Луффи. На его вопросы отвечает все тот же таинственный человек, сейчас выглядящий, скорее, как женщина, нежели как мужчина. Ее имя - Иназума. Иназума говорит Бентаму, что он попал в Нюкама Лэнд, спрятанную между пятым и шестым уровнями. Бон Курей видит Иванкова, которого столько искал. Ива хочет было начать разговор с Бентамом, однако их прерывает мститель, который надеется забрать жизнь королевы окам за то, что тот сделал его отца окамой. Тот использует базуку, но выстрел оказывается отражен подмигиванием Эмпорио. Затем окама превращает разъяренного мужчину в женщину, используя способности плода Хору Хору, говоря при этом, что люди имеют право быть теми, кем хотят. Недавний мужчина кричит, а Бон переключается на разговор с Ивой. Он умоляет того спасти Луффи с помощью своих способностей. Тот отвечает, что является опасным заключенным и у него нет повода помогать им. Однако потом он говорит, что был тронут просьбой находящегося при смерти Мугивары спасти Бон-чана, поэтому решил дать отравленному шанс выжить. Он использовал лечебные гормона, которые должны подстегнуть организм самого Луффи, но основную часть по выздоровлению все равно возьмет на себя сам пациент. Радость Бентама быстро сходит на нет, когда Ива говорит, что его друг находится в надежно запертой комнате, в которой он испытывает непрекращающуюся боль, мучительно сражаясь за возможность выжить.. Процедура должна продлиться в течение двух дней, что означает, они не успеют вовремя спасти Эйса. До его казни остается 16 часов. Бентаму больно слышать и видеть страдания Луффи, и он ищет хоть какой-нибудь способ помочь другу и разделить его агонию. Ива, однако, заявляет, что выживет ли он - задача самого Мугивары. Не желающий сдаваться Бентам все равно поддерживает друга, во все горло крича ему не сдаваться. Он делает это на протяжении всей борьбы Луффи с ядом, срывая связки и кашляя кровью. Он довел себя до грани и находился на грани обморока. Эта трогательная сцена самоотверженной дружбы вдохновляет жителей Ньюкама Лэнда, и даже сам Иванков присоединяется к измученному Бентаму. После того, как уже прошла практически половина дня, крики Луффи за дверью неожиданно смолкают. Из комнаты вытекает большое количество крови, и Ива с сожалением констатирует конец. Однако вслед за этим раздаются оглушительный вопль "ЕДЫ!" и сильные удары в дверь к облегчению и радости всех присутствующих.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 537 and Episode 440, Mr. 2 cheers on Luffy while he struggles to recover from Magellan's poison. После того, как Луффи бытро поправляется, Бентам все-таки падает в изнеможении, чем пугает пирата. Иванков узнает о родстве Луффи с Драгоном, поэтому решает помочь Мугиваре. После того, как Луффи, Иванков и Иназума спускаются на 6 уровень, Эмпорио вводит стимулирующие гормоны Бентаму, чтобы тот смог сражаться (в манге это осталось за кадром, однако в аниме показали непосредственный ввод гормонов, чем объяснили изрядную активность окамы). После длительной и напряженной битвы за возможность выхода на поверхность, этой группе удается достичь 1 уровня. Там они встречаются с другой группой беглецов во главе с Галдино и Багги, которые бросили Бентама еще на пятом уровне. Магеллан преследует сбежавших, однако им приходится подождать, пока Крокодайл, Даз Бонс и Джимбей захватят корабль дозорных. В конце концов с помощью рыбочеловека все бывшие заключенные оказываются на корабле. Для этого Джимбей использует китовых акул.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 547 and Episode 450, All the escapees save for Mr. 2 ride the whale sharks to the captured battleship. Несмотря на то, что команда Луффи успешно загружается на корабль дозора, Врата Правосудия все еще закрыты, и нет никакого шанса их обойти. Однако перед тем. как они решают, что делать дальше, ворота открываются. В это же время люди понимают, что Бентам пропал. Джимбей с сожалением говорит, что окама предпочел остаться в тюрьме, чтобы открыть ворота. Он прекрасно понимал, на что шел, но решил встретить опасность лицом к лицу. Джимбей пообещал, что не скажет об этом Луффи, но он не может не нарушить обещание. С этими словами он протягивает Мугиваре маленькую Дэн Дэн Муси, чтобы тот мог связаться с Боном Куреем. thumb|210px|Bentham faces Magellan after staying behind to open the Gates of Justice. После исполнения своей миссии по открытию ворот и разрушению механизма, их контролирующего, Бентам сталкивается с настоящим и изрядно удивленным Магелланом. Он возвращает себе свою собственную внешность, готовый к атаке начальника тюрьмы. Однако перед тем, как тот начинает удар, голос Луффи звучит и маленького Дэн Дэн Муси. пират с горечью спрашивает, почему окама постоянно жертвует собой, но Бентам стоически хранит молчание. Луффи все-таки приходится признать, что они уходят, и он печально благодарит Бон-чана. Не в силах сдержать слезы, Бентам хватает трубку Дэн Дэн Муси и просит Мугивару обязательно спасти своего брата. Луффи и команда спасается, вспоминая Бона, и обещает себе ни за что не забывать отважного товарища. Они понимают, что никогда бы ни выжили без помощи Бентама, и плачут, проходя Врата Правосудия. Бентам затем сражается против разъяренного Магеллана, который спрашивает, есть ли у него последние слова. Бон Курей не показывает страха или смятения и гордо отвечает, что не испытывает сожалений. Сцена обрывается. Два Года Спустя thumb|left|Bentham as the new Queen. Бентам выжил после борьбы с Магелланом, но остался в Импел Даун. Он стал новой "Королевой" из Ньюкама-Лэнда в Импел Даун, на уровне 5.5 Основные сражения *Бон Курей против Мистер 1 (больше ссоры) *Бон Курей против Усоппа и Мацугэ (Не показано) *Бон Курей против Санджи *Бон Курей против Хины (Море Алабасты) *Бон Курей против Хины (Матч - реванш, замаскированный как Мистер 3) *Бентам и Луффи против Сфинкса *Бентам, Луффи, Мистер 3 и Багги против Минотавра *Бентам против Подразделение волков *Бентам против Магеллана (Не показано) Филлерные сражения *Бентам (как Нами) против Ханнябала Ранний One Piece Согласно One Piece Color Walk 2, Мистер 2 Бон Курей был изначально двумя разными персонажами: парой, состоящей из "Мистера 2" (который напоминает Мистера 4) и "Мисс Обон". One Piece Color Walk 2 Ранний концепт Мистера 2 раскрыли в One Piece Green: Secret Pieces. Изначально его звали Мистер Хэппи Берздей (Мистер С Днем Рождения). Различие Аниме и Манги В манге на розовой куртке Бентама написано "Окама", однако в аниме надпись заменили на "Бон Курей". Это изменение коснулось также и диалогов. На протяжении всей Саги Барок Воркс вообще не упоминались отсылки к окама. Это слово везде было заменено на "балет". Toei заменили его стиль боя на "Балетное кемпо". Однако он все же кричал именно "окама вэй" (то есть "путь окама" во время прощания с Мугиварами в конце арки. Цензура не коснулась Бентама в саге Импел Дауна. Цветовая гамма Бона Курея также различна в манге и аниме. Его макияж зеленовато-синего цвета в аниме, а ободок - желто-зеленого. Однако в манге обод белого цвета, а тени - светло-сиреневого. Вопросы Перевода и Дубляжа *В манге во время истории на обложках на постере Мистера 2 написано "Бон Курей"One Piece Manga - Vol. 39 Chapter 372, Bon Kurei's wanted poster and bounty. Однако его имя чаще всего записывает как "Бон Клей" даже в японский видеоиграх. Большинство фанатов также использует вариант Бон Клей из-за озвучки аниме. 4Kids, Viz and FUNimation также предпочли вариант "Бон Клей". Еще изменению подвергся его стиль боя, названный "Безумное Карате" вместо "Окама кемпо" и "Oh Come My Way Karate" в английском варианте перевода манге Viz Media. В 8 фильме Toei отменили редыдущую цензуру, поэтому Бон снова стал окама и практиковал н именно "Окама кемпо". В свою очередь, FUNimation корректно перевели версию фильма словами "трансвестит" и "трансвеститское кемпо", но не изменили вариант из аниме, оставив "балетное кенпо" . *В некоторых любительских переводах, так же, как и в трансляции FUNimation, слово "окама" было замешено определением "похожий на гомосексуалиста", что неверно, так как термин "окама" никак не оиносится к сексуальной ориентации человека. Вполне вероятно, что Бентам не является геем, так как делал комплименты Виви по поводу ее внешности. Таким образом, он может быть гетеро- или бисексуалом (что отчасти подтверждается концепцией объединения в себе и мужского, и женского). *В Viz Manga, слово "окама" подверглось цензуре, в результате чего было замещено словосочетанием "Oh Come My Way" (на спине куртки также было написано "Oh Come My Way"). Персонажи тоже стали по-другому его называть (Луффи и Усопп сказали, что вытащили "странную рыбу" в переводе Viz Manga и "мужчину-женщину" в английской версии 8 фильма). Он также называется "королевой", "лебедем" и "неопределенным". В оригинале отсутствие у него партнера объясняется тем, что он и мужчина, и женщина, однако в переводе было сказано, что он "не захотел партнера". *В то время, как в японском варианте Бон-чан говорит чуть-чуть в нос и картавя, в дубляже 4Kids у него сильный американский акцент, характерный для южных регионов. В версии FUNimation он говорит с британским акцентом. Товары Мистер 2 представлен фигуркой в серии Portrait of Pirates "Neo" волна 3. Появления в Видео Играх Песни *Oh, Come My Way Прочее *По словам Бона Курея, у Усоппа самый смешной в мире нос. Человек с самыми смешными глазами, ртом и головой - это он сам. Таким образом, когда Мистер 2 делает самое смешное в мире лицо, он просто меняет нос на нос Усоппа. *По результатам 5-го Японского Опроса фанатов (Fan Poll), Бон Курей занял 20-е место по популярности среди персонажей One Piece. *Мистер 2 Бон Курей - единственный офицер в структуре Барок Воркс без напарника женского пола. Это связано с тем, что он окама и играет как мужскую, так и женскую роли (Мистер 2, как мужчина, и Бон Курей, как женщина). Его оригинальная композиция с диска "One Piece Character Song Carnival CD" - "Oh Come My Way" (дословно "О, иди по моему пути") на слух может восприниматься как 'Ocama Way' (дословно "путь окама") (на самом деле, когда он пел в кафе Спайдерс - он употреблял оба варианта, как "oh come my way", так и "okama way"), что значит 'путь трансвестита' * По причине того, что он является трансвеститом, он получил два кодовых имени: мужское с номером и женское с праздником. Его женское имя, Бон Курей, ссылается на определенную ночь во время праздника Обон(お盆). Его Дьявольский плод также соотносится с его статусом окама, и он способен становится любого пола по желанию. *Его можно заметить среди аудитории театра в трейлере к Фильму 6 даже несмотря на то, что он не является частью истории. *Во время боя с Санджи, когда он впервые снимает лебедей с плеч, он отмечает, что левый - женского пола, а правый - мужского. thumb|210px|Бентам виден, как непропорционально высокий мужчина в 437 эпизоде *В 437 эпизоде Бентам использовал силу Дьявольского плода, чтобы замаскироваться под Ханнябала, и когда Бентам вернул свой нормальный вид, он по-прежнему сохранил тот же рост, хотя Ханнябал гораздо выше Бентама. *Манабу Кучики (朽木 学 Kuchiki Manabu) из Genshiken, ''который очень похож на Бетама, косплеил персонажа в манге ''Genshiken Nidaime и её аниме адаптации. Примечания Внешние ссылки *Трансвестизм - статья в Википедии о трансвестизме *Окама - статья в Википедии о термине Окам *Дрэг-квин - статья в википедии о Драг-квин *Балет - статья в Википедии о балете Навигация по сайту Категория:Люди Категория:Окама Категория:Барок Воркс Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Бойцы на ногах Категория:Бойцы, использующие боевые искусства Категория:Заключенные Импел Дауна Категория:Антагонисты саги Алабасты Категория:Бывшие антагонисты Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Категория:Персонажи Алабасты de:Bentham en:Bentham fr:Bentham it:Bentham zh:馮·克雷